2018–19 Serie A
|winners = Juventus (35th title) |relegated = Empoli Frosinone Chievo |national_cup1 = Supercoppa Italiana |national_cup_winners1 = Juventus |national_cup2 = Coppa Italia |national_cup_winners2 = Lazio |continental_cup1 = Champions League |continental_cup_qualified1 = Juventus Napoli Atalanta Internazionale |continental_cup2 = Europa League |continental_cup_qualified2 = Milan Lazio Roma |matches_played = 380 |total_goals = 1019 per match)}} |league_topscorer = Fabio Quagliarella (26 goals) |biggest_home_win = Fiorentina 6–1 Chievo (26 August 2018) Internazionale 5–0 Genoa (3 November 2018) |biggest_away_win = Frosinone 0–5 Sampdoria (15 September 2018) Frosinone 0–5 Atalanta (20 January 2019) |highest_scoring = Sassuolo 5–3 Genoa (2 September 2018) Sassuolo 2–6 Atalanta (29 December 2018) Sassuolo 3–5 Sampdoria (16 March 2019) |prev_season = 2017–18 |next_season = 2019–20 }} The 2018–19 Serie A (known as the Serie A TIM for sponsorship reasons) was the 117th season of top-tier Italian football, the 87th in a round-robin tournament, and the 9th since its organization under a league committee separate from Serie B. Juventus were the seven-time defending champions and defended their title after winning against Fiorentina on 20 April 2019. The season is scheduled to run from 18 August 2018 to 26 May 2019. Events Hellas Verona and Benevento immediately returned to Serie B after finishing 19th and 20th while Crotone, finishing in 18th place, were relegated after two seasons in the top flight. On 28 April 2018, Empoli earned the right to come back to Serie A after one year of relegation. On 18 May 2018, Parma achieved promotion having finished second in the 2017–18 Serie B season, just three seasons after their bankruptcy relegation to Serie D. The last team promoted, after 2 years of absence, was Frosinone, who defeated Palermo in the Serie B play-off finals 3–2 on aggregate. This season is the first since 1998 without the sponsorship of Telecom Italia (TIM), whose contract was not renewed. On 23 July 2018, Parma were handed a 5 point deduction for the 2018–19 Serie A season, following text messages from Parma player Emanuele Calaiò "eliciting a reduced effort" from two players of Spezia during the 2017–18 season, a match Parma won 2–0 to secure promotion to this season. On 9 August, Parma had the 5-point deduction expunged. On 14 August, the day of the Ponte Morandi bridge collapse in Genoa, the Italian Football Federation announced a minute's silence would be had for the victims of the collapse before all Serie A matches during the opening weekend that succeeded the incident. On 16 August, the Lega Serie A postponed the opening matches for both Genoese clubs Genoa and Sampdoria that were originally scheduled for 19 August. On 13 September, Chievo was deducted 3 points after being found guilty of false accounting. On 20 April 2019, Juventus won their eighth consecutive league title and the 35th in their history, after a 2–1 home victory against Fiorentina. On 26 May, Atalanta finished third to secure a place in the 2019–20 UEFA Champions League group stage for the first time in their history. Meanwhile, Empoli which were one point above the relegation zone ahead of Genoa, were eventually relegated to Serie B after they were defeated by Internazionale, while Genoa drew with Fiorentina. This was also the last season of iconic Roma captain Daniele De Rossi that left the team after 18 seasons, while long last playing Sergio Pellissier (from Chievo), Andrea Barzagli (from Juventus) and Emiliano Moretti (from Torino) retired from professional football at the end of the season. Teams Stadiums and locations Personnel and kits Managerial changes League table Season statistics Top goalscorers 1 Piątek played for Genoa until matchday 20 and scored 13 goals. Top assists Hat-tricks ;Note 4 Player scored four goals ; (H) – Home (A) – Away External links * Official website Category:Serie A seasons Italy 1